An acceptance of sorts
by Iolanthe Potter
Summary: When Ginny gets to know that Bill is getting married to Fleur... a true brother sister story


BILL AND GINNY – AN ACCEPTANCE OF SORTS

This happens after Bill has told the Weasleys that he and Fleur are engaged and they will be getting married next summer.

All these characters belong to JK Rowling and I'm really really grateful to her that she gave the wonderful gift of Harry Potter.

Ginny was alone in the sitting room, sulking. Her father just left for work and her mother was busy as usual, making breakfast for the hungry family. None of the Weasley children with the exception of her was up yet as it was the holidays and they all liked to sleep in.

Ginny sighed. Bill had come home last night with the news that he and Fleur Delacour, that pretty cow veela who was a Triwizard champion were engaged were to be married next summer. Ginny did not like Fleur or as she called her Phlegm. She thought that Fleur was just a pretty airhead veela with a haughty personality and who had fallen for Bill only because he was handsome. And because of his daredevil personality of course. But deep within, even Ginny knew that these were just superficial reasons of not liking her to be sister in law. She was Bills girl, not some French hick. She was supposed to be the girl Bill loved the most. Bill, her eldest and favorite brother. Bill, the guy who had taught her to ride a broomstick, who used to bake cakes with her when she was a little girl, who sent letters to her every month when he was in Egypt and every week when he came back to Britain and she was at Hogwarts. He was the only one who she could confide in about everything her life, the only brother who knew every detail about her life, including her love for Harry Potter. And now Fleur was stealing her Bill, taking him away from her.

"Morning Ginny, up so early?" Bill came in with a smile on his face. Ginny sighed in reply. "Morning mum, what's for breakfast?" "Muffins, toast, kippers and porridge dear", replied Molly Weasley. "What would you like?" Bill was just about to answer her when he saw Ginny was almost on the verge of tears. Crying was a very rare thing for his sister and Bill immediately knew that there was something seriously wrong. He could also guess what was making Ginny so sad. Wanting to make Ginny feel happy again, Bill came up with an idea. "Say mum, how about you pack Ginny and I a breakfast basket and we can go by the lake for an early morning picnic." "OK dear, but be careful. With all those death eaters running around, you never know what happens where." "Coming Ginny?" asked Bill. She just smiled in reply.

The lake was just 10 minutes from the Burrow and it was a favorite spot for Bill and Ginny, a place where they used to come when Ginny was younger. They had not come here in a while and it made Ginny very happy that she was finally getting to spend some alone time with her brother, that too at their favorite place. She smiled at Bill and sat on the warm grass.

"Why so sad Gin?" Bill knew of course but wanted to hear the reason from Ginny. "I'm not sad, I'm smiling. Why would I be sad? I'm so glad that we're here, it's been ages we haven't come to the lake."

Bill looked at her sarcastically. She cast him a sarcastic look right back. Bill kept on staring at her with a tender expression on her face. Finally, Ginny cracked. "OK, here it is. I don't like Phlegm and I don't want you to marry her because she is a cow disguised as a veela and I think she only likes you because you're so handsome and she's arrogant and thinks she is the best girl on the planet so how about you don't marry her," Ginny said all of this in one breath. When she was done, she expected Bill to agree with her, ask for forgiveness and immediately head back to the Burrow to break up with Fleur. Instead, he burst out laughing. "Really Ginny, you called my future wife Phlegm? You really don't like her do you?" "No, I don't", Ginny replied. "And why is that, may I ask?" "Because she's an arrogant…" "No, no, no Ginny", Bill stopped her. "Not those reasons. Why don't you really like her?" "Because she's taking you away from me. I thought I was your favorite. And now you have a new favorite and won't love me as much anymore."

"Oh Ginny", Bill sighed and hugged her. "I will always love you and you will always be my favorite. This fact will never change whether I'm married or not. And as for you thinking that Fleur only likes me for my looks, that is not the case sweetheart. There's a lot more to Fleur once you get to know her. So please, will my best girl give me permission to marry my second best girl because I love both of them very very much and cannot live without either of them". Ginny smiled and then all of a sudden tears started flowing from her eyes.

"OK Bill, go get married. Your best girl gives you the permission. But remember one thing, you getting married to her doesn't mean I'm going to like her or anything. And please Bill, don't forget me after the wedding." "Never Ginny, never. Now, how about some breakfast?"


End file.
